Hot Cocoa Can Be Painful!(Pikapikamon's revenge)
by Shadowknite
Summary: Pikapikamon returns to get revenge on the "goggle boy" who nearly killed him at Mimi's Halloween party. Sequel to "Now, Thats Scary!(Pikapikamon's story). Takari, Sorato, Kenyako, Michi. Dont forget to R/R. Thanks!


Hot Cocoa Can Be Painful! (Pikapikamon's revenge)  
  
Authors note: I do not own Digimon, Pokemon, or any other anime show so please dont sue. The couples are Takari, Sorato, Michi, and Kenyako. This is the sequel to my other fic "Now, That Was Scary!" (Pikapikamon's story)". Well I hope you enjoy. Bye!  
  
  
Thanksgiving was over and Ken was planning to invite all his digidestined friends to stay at his parent's cabin out in the woods for christmas. Everybody agreed to go. Little did they know, that the evil digimon that nearly ruined Mimi's Halloween party was planning to get revenge on the "goggle boy" who nearly killed him at Halloween. Well, The scene is in Joe's van. Everybody was crammed inside the van. "Gee Ken, we really have the cabin for ourselves?" asked Yolei. "Yep, My parents are going to stay at my grandparents for christmas and they know that I can take care of the cabin by myself" said Ken. "Yay, no grown ups, no evil digimon, and no Pokemon for two days!" shouted Davis. He can still remember what happened at Halloween. *Flashback* Pikapikamon ran through the party room and out the door, then Davis right after him. TK and Kari then went after him because of the punch bowl incident. Tai then said. "Now, that was scary!"* End of Flashback* "That Damn Pikachu, ruined me by making me run outside naked with all those trick or treaters staring at me and laughing. I'm still lucky that Kari and TK are still talking to me" thought Davis.   
  
Soon, They made it to Ken's Parent's cabin. "Wow, Its so big!" said Mimi looking at the giant log cabin. Cody, Davis, and Izzy then ran out into the white snow and started throwing snowballs at each other. The others laughed then entered the cabin. Soon, they found their rooms and unpacked. Ken then turned on the furnace. Joe, Matt and Sora then left to the nearest town to get some groceries. Davis saw the van drive away. He then noticed some very small footprints in the snow near where the van was parked and heading torwards the cabin. Davis looked at the footprints again. He then thought about what happened after humiliating himself (and getting chased by TK and Kari)*Flashback* Davis finally cornered Pikapikamon at an alley. Davis's eyes were in flames. "Now I got you!" laughed Davis looking at the scared little digimon. Suddenly, TK and Kari caught up to the alley. "Ha, gotcha!" shouted TK. Davis turned around. TK and Kari then finally realized that he was naked. "Eww, sick, lets get outta here Takeru!" said Kari feeling like she was going to throw up. The two then ran off to wherever. Davis then turned back at Pikapikamon. "What, he's gone!" thought Davis. Davis looked around the alley for a while but Pikapikamon was gone. *End of flashback* "I never did find that little rat, Hmm" thought Davis looking at the footprints again. "Could it be, Nah" He then went back to the cabin.   
  
Meanwhile, hiding in Tai's room was a familiar yellow digimon. "Ha Ha Ha, soon I will get revenge on the goggle boy who nearly killed me and made me look like a fool!" growled the little digimon. "Soon, I, Pikapikamon will finally get rid of the digidestined and become the next dark master and rule the digital world, Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha!" laughed the evil Pikapikamon. "Now to get revenge!" growled Pikapikamon as he ran out of Tai's room. Back in the living room, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Ken, Yolei, TK, and Kari were watching a christmas movie on TV. Pikapikamon ran into the kitchen were he saw someone that he hated dearly. Davis. "It's that goggle boy!" growled Pikapikamon. He then hid behind the refrigerator. Davis and Cody were making hot cocoa. "Hey guys, anybody want any hot cocoa!?" shouted Cody. The others shouted yes. Davis and Cody then started making the hot cocoa. "Ow!" shouted Davis as he burned himself. "Be careful Davis, It's hot" said Cody. "Yeah, I know" said Davis sarcastically. Pikapikamon then started to make a plan to get revenge on Davis. "How do I get goggle boy back, come on Pika, Think!" growled Pikapikamon. He then saw Davis burn himself again with the hot cocoa. "Hmm" said Pikapikamon. "C'mon guys, were's our hot cocoa!?" shouted Tai in the other room. "Were going as fast as we can!" shouted Davis. Pikapikamon then ran into the living room. He then saw everybody around the TV watching "How the Grinch stole christmas". Pikapikamon then noticed TK and Kari sitting together on the couch. "Wait a minute, were'nt those two Myotismon and Angewomon?" thought Pikapikamon. "Maybe they were too kissy with each other so they both digivolved to Hu-mons" thought Pikapikamon. "Maybe I can get them to kill the goggle boy, they did almost kill him before" thought Pikapikamon. "Ah Ha!" Pikapikamon then ran back into the kitchen.   
  
Davis and Cody were almost done with all the hot cocoas. "Only one more left" said Cody. "I'll do it!" shouted Davis. "Okay, I'll give the others their hot cocoa's Okay" said Cody leaving the kitchen with the other hot cocoas. Davis then looked around the kitchen. "Hey, what happened to all the cocoa mix?" said Davis. "LOOKING FOR THIS?" shouted a very evil and familiar voice. Davis turned to see Pikapikamon with a newly made cup of hot cocoa. His hands then started to burn because he was holding the hot cup. "YOU!!" shouted Davis. Pikapikamon laughed. "You remember me, I remember you, I also remember what happened when I threw that punch at those two Hu-mons" said Pikapikamon. "I'm gonna kill you Pikachu!!" growled Davis. "Ah ah ah, Hot cocoa can be painful, especially if you throw it on a certain Myotismon and Angewomon" laughed Pikapikamon. "You would'nt dare!" shouted Davis. "Try me" said Pikapikamon. Davis then jumped at Pikapikamon. Pikapikamon then dodged him and made a run for to the living room. "Ha Ha Ha, soon those two hu-mons will be burned and very angry at goggle boy, then they will kill him for me!" said Pikapikamon. Some of the hot cocoa then spilt onto his face. "AHH, HOT HOT HOT!!" shouted Pikapikamon throwing the cup of hot cocoa into the air. Davis then caught it. "Ha, now your powerless, Pikachu!" laughed Davis. Pikapikamon then ran up his pants. "Ah, HA HA HA HA, HEY THAT TICKLES!!" laughed Davis. He then threw the cup of hot cocoa into the air. Pikapikamon then jumped out of his shirt and caught the steaming cup of cocoa.   
  
He then started running torwards the living room. "Almost there!" said Pikapikamon. He then entered the living room. "(Pant) (Pant) there they are!" shouted Pikapikamon as he saw TK and Kari watching TV. Suddenly, Mimi stepped on his tail. "YEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!!!!!" shouted Pikapikamon throwing the cup of hot cocoa into the air again. Mimi looked at the little digimon. "AHH, A RAT!" shouted Mimi. Pikapikamon then ran off and hid under the christmas tree with all the presents. Tai then got up and found Mimi (Who fainted) on the ground. "Mimi, Mimi, are you alright." asked Tai looking at the unconscious Mimi. Tai then looked and saw Davis jump into the air and grab the cup of hot cocoa in the air. It nearly hit TK and Kari. "Whew, That was close" said Davis wiping off the sweat on his forhead. TK and Kari looked at Davis who was right over their heads. "You were'nt going to do what you did to us at Mimi's party, were'nt you!" growled Kari looking at Davis and the cup of hot cocoa. "Uh, heh heh, No" said Davis. "Good" grumbled Kari. She then hugged TK. Davis started to wish that he could throw the cup at him. Suddenly, Pikapikamon bit him on the leg. "OW, YOU %*#$*& PIKACHU!!" shouted Davis. He then noticed that he dropped the cocoa on TK and Kari. The two then screamed in pain. The others jaws dropped when they saw Davis's potty mouth, and him spilling the steaming hot cocoa on TK and Kari. Davis then felt sick. Ken and Yolei then ran back to the kitchen to get some cold water. The two returned and put the cold water on TK and Kari. Davis backed off into the kitchen. "I'm dead, I'm so dead!" cryed Davis. He then heard a very evil hysteric laughter. "HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAH, now those two are going to kill you, then I will kill the others, then I will be rid of the digidestined and become the new dark master and will rule the digiworld!!" laughed Pikapikamon. Davis was angry before, but never this angry. "DIE YOU &#%^$(@ POKEMON!!!" shouted Davis. Pikapikamon then made a run for it. "I am a digimon, Not a pokey mon, get it right!!" shouted Pikapikamon running. "I'M GONNA RING YOUR *(#*^# POKE-NECK, YOU #^@*^ PIKACHU!!!!" shouted Davis. Meanwhile, back in the other room. TK and Kari got up. "WHERE'S DAISUKE!!" shouted Kari. "WERE GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!!" shouted TK. Mimi(who finally regained consciousness) then looked at them. "It was'nt Davis's fault" said Mimi. "What, but we all saw him" shouted TK. Tai then held him down. "No, I saw it too, Davis was trying to protect you two from getting hit by the hot cocoa" said Tai. "What, but he.." said Kari. "I also saw who really did it" said Mimi. Everybody looked at her. "Who?" asked TK. "A rat, and I mean a big ugly one, with beady little eyes and disgusting mustard-colored fur" said Mimi. "A rat?" thought the others.   
  
Joe, Matt, and Sora then came in. "Hey guys, anything happened when we were gone?" asked Matt. He then noticed the two burnt kids, Mimi with a big bump on her head, spilt cocoa all over the couch, and Davis shouting potty language in the other room. "You had to ask" said Tai. Suddenly Davis and Pikapikamon ran through the room and out the door which was open at the time. "Uh, why is Davis after a cat again?" asked Sora. "That's not a cat, it's a rat!" said Mimi. "Oh" Outside in the snow, Davis chased Pikapikamon around the snow. Pikapikamon then ran off into the woods. Davis then entered the woods after him. Later on that night, the other digidestined sang christmas carols near the christmas tree, Sora kissed Matt under the mistletoe, Cody set some cookies and milk near the chimney for Santa Clause,and then they all went to sleep so that Santa Clause will come and bring their presents soon. In the middle of the night, Izzy heard someone in the house. "Could it be?" thought Izzy. He then ran into the living room, hoping to see ole' Saint Nick, but then all he saw was Davis, with a cold. Davis then went into his room and went to bed. In the morning, Everybody woke up early, except Davis. Cody then ran into Davis's room. "Hey Davis, Wake up, It's christmas morning!" shouted Cody. Davis finally got out of bed and walked into the living room. Everybody was opening their presents. Cody got new kendo stick, Izzy got a new laptop computer, Tai got a new pair of goggles, Matt got a new guitar, Sora got a new tennis racket, Joe got a new stethlescope, Mimi got a new pink dress, Yolei got a book about looking beautiful, Ken got a new bubble gun(Heh, remember when he used to blow bubbles with his brother), TK got a new basketball with a hoop, and Kari got a new plush toy of Gatomon. Kari then grabbed the last present and gave it to Davis. "Here you Davis" said Kari. Davis looked at her. "What, I dont deserve it, remember, I spilt the hot cocoa on you and TB last night and gave you those burns" said Davis. TK then came up to him. "Dont worry Davis, we know that you did'nt do it on purpose, That rat bit you and made you spill it" said TK with a smile. "Huh, how'd you know?" asked Davis.  
  
Mimi and Tai walked up to him. "We saw the whole thing, The rat, you trying to save Kari and TK from the hot cocoa, we know that you did'nt do it on purpose" said Tai. Davis then gasped for breath. "Whew, good thing that you two saw all that or I would be dead right now" said Davis. Everybody started to laugh. Kari then looked at the last present. "TO DAISUKE "DAVIS" MOTOMIYA FROM SANTA" was on the tag. Kari then gave the present to Davis. She then gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "That's for saving me and Takeru" said Kari. Davis blushed a big red color. He then opened the present. He then looked at it. "WOW!" he said. "What is it?" asked Joe. "Santa gave me a stuffed Pikachu doll!, just as I always wanted!" shouted Davis. He then grabbed the toy and hugged it. "Merry Christmas Everyone" said Davis. "Merry Christmas Davis!" said the others. Davis then hugged his toy again. Cody looked at it. "Wow, It sure is life-like" said Cody. "It sure is" said Izzy looking at the doll. "How did I get into this mess?" thought Pikapikamon(who was the doll) Everybody then partied in the cabin.   
  
*The End*  
  
Ha! Poor Pikapikamon. I am going to make the final sequel. So watch for the next fic of Pikapikamon. Dont forget to R/R. Thank you! ^_^ 


End file.
